


completely (and entirely) platonic

by gunsforhandsd



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, alternative universe, at least that’s what josh is trying to convince himself, except it’s completely and entirely platonic, i legit wrote this at 2 am sunday night help me, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 06:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12248859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunsforhandsd/pseuds/gunsforhandsd
Summary: in which it’s plausible that josh and tyler are total losers with possibly no valentine’s dates





	completely (and entirely) platonic

**Author's Note:**

> i over-used the three words bro, man, and dude in this fic honestly what kinda crack was i on while writing this

* * *

"dude," tyler elbowed josh in the side after he knocked his yoshi off into the ocean in their game of mario kart 64. "totally not cool."

josh snorted a laugh, leaning forward in his seat on he bed. "it got me back in my rightful place- in  _first_  place, though," he retaliated.

tyler rolled his eyes, pausing the game before tossing the controller across the sheets. "i've got a reading assignment to complete, i think i'm gonna start that now."

josh fell back into the bed, side-eyeing tyler."you're such a sore loser, ty," he teased.

tyler huffed, pulling out a pencil and a worksheet from his backpack, grumbling, "am not." josh graciously discontinued poking fun, and let tyler settle his head on his lap. it was a bro thing they did, completely and entirely platonic. the first time they had landed in this position, it was pure mockery of couples that actually did this, but it had turned out that josh has really cozy thighs and tylers head felt kinda nice where it lay, and josh quite enjoyed the way tylers soft hair tickled his legs so they silently decided that maybe it wasn't so lame and it wouldn't hurt anybody if they continued to do it.

completely and entirely platonic.

"dude," josh whispered.

"yeah?"

"valentines day is next week, you know."

"yeah," tyler whispered back expectantly. "and?"

" _and_ ," josh pressed, "neither of us have dates to celebrate with. just like it's been for like, the past two years."

tyler snorted. " _you_  don't have a date. speak for yourself, man."

"alright, so who's accompanying you for valentines this year?"

tyler was silent, and josh continued triumphantly.

"so, my point is, like... we're like, total losers."

"you're the loser, here," tyler laughed. "at least i've gone  _out_  with girls in the past two years. you haven't even breathed near one as far as i'm concerned. and why are we whispering, anyway?"

josh shrugged, feigning extreme hurt from tylers jab at his truly nonexistent love life. "i dunno man, but like... why does it have to be only girls?" he bit his lip nervously as tyler sat up to face him.

"what are you getting at, dude? do you like, like someone or something? a  _guy_?"

"i- wh- no, no, i just-" josh spluttered, groaning at the growing smile on tylers face. "i  _meant_  to say that, like, if neither of us don't have any dates by valentines, we should like, celebrate with each other or something, you know. bros being bros. completely and entirely platonic."

tyler hummed, settling back comfortably in josh's lap. "i mean, sure dude. but gosh, make it more  _interesting_ , would you? let's add some dares to it too, spice it up a bit."

"alright," josh replied slowly. "so, what if... let's say, if you don't find a date by valentines, you take out the trash- wait, and wash the dishes- straight through for an entire month." he smiled slyly at tylers obnoxious groan. "and, uh, if i can't find someone, then i'll-"

"then you'll have to kiss me," tyler butted in. he continued quickly, "like, cause i'm gonna be up your ass about the whole 'why only girls' thing, joshie boy. this is valentine's day, and if you're gonna take the 'not only girls' lane, you gotta  _entirely_  step up your game."

josh's heart was in his throat, which he had to clear for a legitimate two minutes before he could come up with a reply to tyler.

"a-alright dude. challenge excepted."

tyler grinned wide. josh hadn't looked down to see it, but he knew it was there. he also knew that it'd most likely be the same mouth he'd make contact with a week later, given the fact that he was truthfully a complete loser and nobody wanted to hook up with him.

josh mentally kicked himself for not being  _entirely_  revolted by the thought of tylers lips on his.  


it was the sunday before valentine's day, and tyler was out "bro-ing" with some other dudes from college that he had yet to introduce josh to, when josh received an over-triumphant call at roughly 12, midnight.

"dude," was the first thing tyler breathed through the phone when he picked up. "du-u-u-u-de. i got a date."

josh's mouth opened and closed, seeking through the hallways of his brain for right words to respond with, because " _well, i mean, i think i'm supposed to be sad that_ _i've practically already_ _lost but honestly i'm kinda cool with the concept of getting to kiss you, but no homo_ ," didn't sound exactly right.

tyler saves him from his small panic by barreling on, "she's actually super sweet, and she gave me some tips on how to make real good hot chocolate. she was a barista at a coffee shop we visited, and she accidentally spilled my order on me, but i think it wasn't really cause dude, i was flirting it up a  _storm_  with her," he laughed breathily, and josh's heart did a weird thing cause he remembered each and every one tyler would relay to him randomly at mornings before class or sleepless nights at two a.m.  
  


"valentine's day is tomorrow," was the first thing tyler sung to josh as he stumbled into the shared, small living room. josh's sleepy gaze lit up at the episode of the x-files playing in the t.v. "you've got just about 24 hours to snatch someone up, josh!"

"gosh, i know, tyler," he groaned, sliding in the seat immediately next to tyler on the couch. "its a hopeless case, i  _know_. stop rubbing it in."

"better have some chapstick ready, man," tyler continued, grinning widely and ducking to dodge the pillow josh chucked at his head.

"but like," josh spoke up after a few minutes of the t.v. playing and tylers thumbs tapping at the screen of his phone. "what happened to that barista girl you picked up? i haven't heard you speak a word about her  _ever_  since."

"oh, uh," tyler mumbled, glancing up to meet josh's eyes for .02 seconds before flitting his gaze down to his black phone screen, to the t.v. and back to the phone screen again. "things got complicated. she, uh, had a boyfriend. or something. i dunno."

"psh, dude," josh laughed. "you're usually so good at lying, what screw went loose this afternoon?"

"shut up, loser."

”com’on, dude, what’s the real reason that you dumped her ass?” josh barked another laugh. “are you really that eager to get that kiss tomorrow?”

it was his turn to duck out of the way as a pillow was flipped aimlessly in his direction.  
”look, i already told you, she like. had a boyfriend. josh. my god, shut up, dude.”

josh wiped dramatically at the non existent tears in his eyes. "yeah man. whatever you say."

 

tyler trudged into the small kitchen valentine's day morning, where josh was preparing a coffee for himself, and a microwaveable burrito for tyler. tyler yawned softly, rasping out a  _good morning_ , and an  _aw dude, i was totally gonna surprise you with some hot chocolate in bed today_.

josh quirked a brow. "would it have been the same recipe that the barista girl taught you?"

".....yeah, probably," tyler replied sheepishly. josh stood on the tips of his toes as he reached up to the top cabinet to grab a plate for the ready burrito, grumbling, "tyler, you idiot, i told you to stop putting the plates on the top shelf. you  _know_  my arms are too short to reach it."

tyler laughed, coming up behind josh to reach around him to grab the plate himself. josh's heart might've done a small flip when tylers hands brushed his bare stomach. might've.

"you're so extra," josh muttered, snatching the plate out of tylers hands. "didn't we already establish that all those movie cliches are completely off limits in this household?"

tyler turned to face josh, with that grin on his face again. "but you loved it," he teased, cornering josh against the counter, and sliding both hand around his waist. josh's heart was beating out an entire drum solo in his chest, and he prayed to every alien above that tyler couldn't see it in his face.

"you know, you lost that bet we made last week," tyler continued. "you know, the one where you not getting yourself a date guaranteed me a valentine's day kiss, remember?"

"yeah, yeah, you don't have to keep  _reminding_  me that i've been ultimately reduced to this," josh grumbled. tyler stepped back with a brow raised, and josh felt the loss of warmed in his skin so deeply it took everything in him not to whine for its return. which would have been totally not cool. "so you don't want me to kiss you, sir i-can't-stop-blushing-whenever-my-roommate-comes-within-a-foot-of-me dun?"

so it was really that obvious. jesus christ.

josh hardly hesitated, before shaking his head feverently. "dude, stop playing with me and give me that kiss already, alright?"

tyler grinned, hands finding their way to josh's bare waist again, to his arms, to his neck.

"alright then," he mumbled softly, grin widening at josh visible shudder as his breath blew his skin. "do it, joshie boy. kiss me."

and completely and entirely platonic as it was, josh wasted no time closing that gap between them. and maybe it was just supposed to be a quickie, but then tyler was massaging josh's lips so gently with his own and  _woah_  tylers lips felt incredibly soft and full, and his kiss tasted like the special mint tooth paste he'd strictly told tyler were hands-off, so josh was completely content with this.

tyler finally pulled back, resting his head on josh's and heaving in the short air supply between the two. "bro," he laughed, softly. "you're like, actually a pretty sweet kisser. i could like, get used to that."

" _bro_ ," was all josh could make out in return.

"but like," tyler continued, finally moving back so josh could heave in some oxygen as well. "no homo though."

"oh, yeah," josh replied. "yeah. no homo, dude."

and so what if josh had bumped tylers knee at the dining room table or brushed his hand as they made their way past each other in a rush to grab keys and snap backs or exchanged another teeny, tiny short kiss with him before separating to class?

completely and entirely platonic.

but josh  _could_  totally get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> completely out of season, but wow two fics in a single week? damn crazy can you believe i invented the process of undergoing Inspiration (insert trade mark)
> 
> anygay!!
> 
> thanks for baring with me through this piece of shit, i sincerely appreciate it :^) drop me some comments n kudos if you’re feelin up to it
> 
> i love you !! don’t drop out of school


End file.
